The Amazing Race Game
by Yumichika Time
Summary: From all over the the video game universe, 12 teams of 2 will have the chance to race through multiple worlds in order to win coveted prize of  1 million. With 12 teams, 13 legs and 1 prize, who will be the last one standing? Find out inside.
1. Prediction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character mentioned in this fanfic, as well as The Amazing Race, unless otherwise.

**Hyrule Castle, 9:30AM (1 day before the start of the Race)**

"Hello everyone, welcome to my homeland known as _Hyrule_." Said by the beautiful figure called Zelda. "As you may have known, we are having a very unique game known as "The Amazing Race Game". This race will feature 12 teams of two, with a pre-existing relationship, traveling through many worlds for the ultimate prize of $1 million. But before the race starts, me and my partner Link here would like to make early predictions on who we each think will go far, or won't last long. _(While she explains about predictions, Link casually makes his way next to her.)_

"That's right Zelda, because what could be better than rating our contestants before the start of the season?" Link finished for Zelda. "Anyway, we'll go through the list of contestants in alphabetical order by starting with:

Team: Amy & Cream

Relationship: Best Friends

Strengths: Smart, polite and positive

Weaknesses: Not fast runners, both struggle physically and are very emotional

Link: Both of these girls have a lot heart, but at the same time, they lack the stamina needed to last for many legs. I'm gonna predict them finishing in 10th place.

Zelda: With their smarts and manners, they may be able to scathe off elimination for a while, despite their lack of stamina. I believe they'll finish in 8th place.

Team: Ash & Pikachu

Relationship: Trainer & Pokemon (Best Friends)

Strengths: Travel a lot, know everything of each other and never quit

Weaknesses: Impatient, little sense of direction and not always bright at times

Link: They know each other so well that they can, perhaps, be the number one team to win it all. I think they will finish in the final 3 as the winners at 1st place.

Zelda: Because they travel so much and give everything they got, others will likely view them as a threat in the long run and try to take them out around the midway point. I have to say that they'll likely finish in 7th place.

Team: Delia & Oak

Relationship: Lifelong Friends

Strengths: Smart, resourceful and finish mental tasks fairly quickly

Weaknesses: Can tire quickly, not young and struggle physically

Link: Although I commend them on their resourcefulness and smarts, they can't exactly do the same on the physical aspects of the race. I don't think they'll last more than 5 legs. So they'll likely finish up in 9th place.

Zelda: If they can use their smarts and be resourceful at the right times, they can potentially surpass even the most physical team out there. Therefore, they'll stick around until the top 5 and finish in 5th place.

Team: Dixie & Tiny

Relationship: Sisters

Strengths: Communicate really well, positive and most physically fit all-female team

Weaknesses: Not intelligent at times and get tricked easily

Link: These sisters don't always know what to do until told to. And judging from the fact that they get tricked easily, teams might want them to stick around a while. They may make a decent run I guess. I suppose they'll end up in 6th place.

Zelda: Communication is so VITAL in this race. And the fact that they do communicate so well with each other is already promising them a head start in the more difficult tasks. I'm gonna say that they will finish in 6th place as well.

Team: Donkey Kong (DK) & Candy

Relationship: Newly Married (Newlyweds)

Strengths: Very strong and fast physically

Weaknesses: Socially awkward and intimidating around others

Link: Even though they not as social to others like other teams, I like how they have the stamina and strength to go really far. They're not leaving anytime soon by taking 2nd place as the runners-up.

Zelda: They may be the most physical team of the show, but with those muscles at strength and speed, they'll most definitely attract immediate attention in the wrong way. I just think that they'll only go as far as 11th place overall.

Team: Fox & Krystal

Relationship: Dating Foxes

Strengths: Really fast runners and communicate well

Weaknesses: Impatient and can miss small details

Link: These foxes are possibly the fastest team there and should last a long time. But then again, by missing small details, that could cost them with so little teams remaining. Therefore, I'm saying they'll finish in 4th place.

Zelda: By communicating well in the race, they can get through most of the difficult tasks. But adding that big boost of speed can help them overcome any setback like a U-Turn. So they got my vote at claiming 2nd place overall.

Team: Mario & Luigi

Relationship: Brothers

Strengths: Very well-balanced at everything

Weaknesses: Very well-known fame everywhere

Link: These brothers are known so much that no matter what they do, they will get huge amounts of attention from the completion, which isn't always a good thing. They are likely doomed to fail and only go as far as 7th place in this race.

Zelda: Despite all the publicity, they are, without a doubt the most balanced out team on the show, and should stay in the middle for the whole race. As two of the original heroes that showed up, they should finish strong as third place recipients at 3rd place.

Team: Peach & Daisy

Relationship: Princesses

Strengths: Gorgeous and cunning

Weaknesses: Look down and bicker toward others

Link: Royalty can be very snobbish, but very cunning ladies like these two can get what they want and be a force to be reckoned with. They may last longer than expected and finish with an impressive 5th place, for an all girl team.

Zelda: They may be the most beautiful and deceptive team of the season, but making too many enemies wouldn't be smart in the long run. However, if they can be friendly towards the completion, they may get far to finish in 4th place.

Team: Peppy & Slippy

Relationship: Friends

Strengths: Very smart, wise and hardly make mistakes

Weaknesses: Slow runners, tire quickly and struggle physically

Link: It seems like they know what they can do mentally, but are also very lacking in the physicality needed to go far into the completion. I have to say that they have a really small chance at the money and end up in 11th place overall.

Zelda: Making almost no mistakes should be a great thing for this team, but they just don't have the energy to last for many legs. It saddens me to say this, but I predict them finishing in only 10th place for the show.

Team: Samus (Zero Suit) & Anthony

Relationship: Acquaintances

Strengths: Strong physically, mentally and have good stamina

Weaknesses: Bricker a lot and don't each other that much

Link: This is a team that has good potential, but all that bickering can drag them down big time. If they can get over themselves, they can do pretty well. I think they'll falter at 8th place.

Zelda: As much as I want to commend them at their strengths, they just can't keep it together with little faith in each other as "friends". They're sadly doomed to not last by going home first at 12th place.

Team: (Old) Snake & Mei Ling

Relationship: Co Workers

Strengths: Really intelligent and speak many languages

Weaknesses: Slow runners and may struggle as individuals in roadblocks

Link: Wow! Snake may think he's really fifty, but as the oldest racer at 79, he will drag his partner, Mei Ling, down with him. That's a big statement, because Mei Ling can't do much physically at all! They got NO SHOT at all, and end up being the first team out at 12th place!

Zelda: They are potentially the slowest team with the oldest player, but if they can just have enough time, they can put their intelligence to good use. I'm giving them a chance for 9th place overall.

Team: Sonic & Tails

Relationship: Hero & Boy Genius (Best Friends)

Strengths: Fast runners and very smart

Weaknesses: Prone to make mistakes, may miss small details and not very physical

Link: They're fast and smart, but make mistakes as well. If they can keep the number of mistakes to a minimal amount, they will definitely have a shot at the money. I'm gonna predict them reaching the final 3, and falling just short at 3rd place for the season.

Zelda: It's true that they make mistakes, but everyone else does as well. With speed and intelligence on their side, they can, without a doubt be the best team out there. I think they'll reach the finish line and cross it first as the winners at 1st place.

"That's it for our predictions of the race and of this pre-season segment, but tune in soon for the actual results of The Amazing Race." Zelda said to the camera.

"In case you may have forgot, or been confused, here are the lists of our predictions. Now see you next week, for The Amazing Race!" Link concluded.

Link's Predictions:

1st: Ash & Pikachu

2nd: DK & Candy

3rd: Sonic & Tails

4th: Fox & Krystal

5th: Peach & Daisy

6th: Dixie & Tiny

7th: Mario & Luigi

8th: Samus & Anthony

9th: Delia & Oak

10th: Amy & Cream

11th: Peppy & Slippy

12th: Snake & Mei Ling

Zelda's Predictions:

1st: Sonic & Tails

2nd: Fox & Krystal

3rd: Mario & Luigi

4th: Peach & Daisy

5th: Delia & Oak

6th: Dixie & Tiny

7th: Ash & Pikachu

8th: Amy & Cream

9th: Snake & Mei Ling

10th: Peppy & Slippy

11th: DK & Candy

12th: Samus & Anthony


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character or location mentioned in this fanfic, as well as The Amazing Race, unless otherwise.

**Star Haven Palace, 9:30AM**

"_This… is Star Haven, located high above the Mushroom Kingdom." _Said the feminine voice of a familiar video game character._ "Where the Seven Star Spirits live in peace, it is the region where the Star Rod, that can grant any wish desired, is located. This beautiful region is also the starting line of a legendary game about to begin. In this game, there are 12 teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship. They will embark on a race around multiple worlds soon enough. They will participate in the very first edition…_ of The Amazing Race Game. Greetings, I am Zelda, the soon-to-be queen of all Hyrule. As for those twelve lucky teams, they are currently being transported by star-like vehicles to Star Haven as we speak. Eleven of them are handpicked by the show, while one of them is the winner of the audience vote. The first 11 teams are:

_Screen switches to eleven stars, traveling to a large palace, side by side. Four in the front, four in the middle, and three in the back. One star, with a small label in front saying _audience winner,_ is far enough behind the others to get unnoticed. Screen zooms into the four in front._

_The first pair consists of two females. One as a pink hedgehog in a red dress, a gold ring on each of her wrists, red boots and white gloves. The other as an orange and cream colored rabbit, with big ears going behind her head, in an orange dress with a blue ribbon, orange & yellow shoes and white gloves._

**Team:** Amy & Cream

**Relationship:** Best Friends

**Series:** Sonic the Hedgehog

"We're used to traveling around and all that, after following Sonic everywhere he went." Amy, the hedgehog, said to the camera, then sighs dreamily without realizing it.

"But we want to show that we can handle just about anything like what this race can throw at us." Says Cream innocently.

"And prove that we girls can kick all these others guys' butts as well!" Amy quickly added with a hint of aggression towards the camera with fire in her eyes.

"… Are you alright Amy?" Asked Cream with concern.

_The next pair consists of two men in overalls. The shorter one, in red, has a red hat with a red "M" in the middle of a white circle above the cap. The taller one, in green, has a green hat with a green "L" in the middle of a white circle above the cap. Each has a signature Italian mustache._

**Team:** Mario & Luigi

**Relationship:** Brothers

**Series: **Super Mario

"Me and my a-brother want to go explore other parts of the a-world more than to win the a-money." Said Mario, the older, yet shorter brother in red.

"But the a-million dollars would be a huge a-bonus as well as the experience it-a-self." Luigi, in green, explained at the end. "High five for that a-brother!" Both give each other high fives while yelling out "Yahoo!"

_The third pair consists of one male and one female. The male as a big ape with big muscles, wearing a red tie with two yellow letters "DK" on it. The female as a tall monkey with shoulder-length blonde hair; wearing a light pink bra, torn at bottom with five white letters "Candy" on it, dark pink daisy dukes with a gold ring at the top-middle, and blue-eyed make-up._

**Team:** Donkey Kong (DK) & Candy

**Relationship:** Newly Married (Newlyweds)

**Series:** Donkey Kong

"With my strong muscles and speed, as well as Candy's smarts and charm, we will most certainly win this race with no trouble at all!" Exclaimed DK in an arrogant, yet prideful tone.

"The money, like this adventure, would most definitely make this honeymoon the best one ever in the Kong family." Candy said while looking back and forth, from the camera to her husband.

"Come here you." He said seductively to his wife. Then, they begin to make out ferociously, with the camera cutting off shortly after.

_The last pair consists of two males. One as a young man at 18 with jet black spiky hair & brownish-orange eyes; wearing a red/white hat with a blue pokeball symbol on front, blue/white shirt with inside pockets, black strips curving upward separating the blue & white and a yellow zipper; black pants, red/black shoes, black fingerless gloves and red wrist bands. The other as a yellow mouse with red cheeks, black-tipped pointy ears, three brown stripes its back and a lightning rod-shaped tail._

**Team:** Ash & Pikachu

**Relationship:** Trainer & Pokémon (Best Friends)

**Series:** Pokémon

"I feel pretty confident that with all the traveling and battling experience we gained in our journey, we can be contenders for the top prize." Ash said. "As well as get time away from mom and Team Rocket."

"I just hope that Ash, my best friend, can keep that temper of his in check, otherwise we may not last too long on this race." Pikachu, with a multi-proof device on his neck to help communicate, said with worry. Ash glared at him, embarrassed to be patronized in front of the camera. "Sorry Ash, but it's true." Pikachu explained while apologizing.

_Screen zooms out, then into the middle four._

_The first pair consists of a man and woman. The woman with long straight blonde hair in a pony-tail, wearing a light blue one-piece jumpsuit with a pink futuristic target on her back. The man, with no hair and dark skin, wearing a dark blue tank top and dark blue jeans._

**Team:** Samus (Zero Suit) & Anthony

**Relationship:** Acquaintances

**Series:** Metroid

"I do not need the money whatsoever, but Anthony and I don't really know each other, except as professionals." Samus explained coldly like her usual self.

"That's why the both of us decided to give this race a try to help us learn more about each other, and to maybe hang out more." Anthony says while whispering a bit at the last part.

"That last part is highly unlikely though." She said while staring at him coldly.

_The next pair consists of two males. One as a blue hedgehog with a tan chest, wearing white gloves and red/white shoes, each with a gold buckle. The other as a yellowish-orange fox with two tails and white chest, wearing white gloves and white/red shoes._

**Team:** Sonic & Tails

**Relationship:** Hero & Boy Genius (Best Friends)

**Series:** Sonic the Hedgehog

"I understand that my speed will be more limited, but I just want to participate for the challenge, and fun of it with my best friend here." Sonic the hedgehog says to the camera.

"The more important factors for us are the scenery and experience, not the money and glory." Tails said. Then he went into very long, complex, thoroughly detailed explanations about the corruption of money and glory, thus causing Sonic to fall sleep and the camera to eventually lose battery power.

_The third pair consists of a male and female fox. The male with orange fur and green eyes; wearing a green shirt, grey vest, grey fingerless gloves, red wrist bands, brown belt, green pants, red/black boots and a soft red band around his neck. The female with blue fur and blue eyes; wearing a blue catsuit, blue knee high-boots, a silver chain belt, two silver rings on her tail, white beads in her hair, and a silver diadem that has a turquoise jewel._

**Team:** Fox & Krystal

**Relationship:** Dating Foxes

**Series:** Star Fox

"Neither one of us care about the money at all, but we wanted to see how truly committed we are to each other." Fox says while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"So the best option we thought we had was to go traveling on The Amazing Race, and here we are." Krystal explained. Then she stared at his eyes while saying "Kiss me love."

"Gladly." Fox answered. They both gave a smooth and quick kiss.

_The last pair consists of two blue-eyed women in high-class dresses. One with long wavy blonde hair wearing a long pink dress in great detail, and the other with medium length wavy brunette hair wearing a long yellow dress, also in great detail._

**Team:** Peach & Daisy

**Relationship:** Princesses

**Series:** Super Mario

"OMG! This is the opportunity of a life time that most people would kill for!" Exclaimed Peach squealing in joy soon after.

"I know!" Daisy quickly answered with joy. "Anyway, the both of us may be princesses of separate kingdoms, but we're stronger than we look."

"Because we'll use our smarts, skills and _especially_ charm to get ahead when we need to." Peach explained.

"So not a single one of our competitors will know what hit them, right Peach?" Daisy finished confidently.

"Got that right girlfriend!" Both women then cackled.

_Screen zooms out, then into the three at the back of the pack._

_The first pair consists of two males. One as an older rabbit with grey fur, wearing a red jumpsuit, grey trench coat and grey boots. The other as a young green toad, wearing a yellow jumpsuit, yellow shoes, a white/red hat, silver fanny pack with a strap across his chest, silver watches on each wrist and dark yellow fingerless gloves._

**Team:** Peppy & Slippy

**Relationship:** Friends

**Series:** Star Fox

"After retiring as an Arwing pilot to become a general, I started to feel old inside. So this race is one of the only opportunities left that gives me the chance to feel young again." Peppy, the old rabbit, says to the camera.

"We may not be the fastest team on the show, but we are one of the smartest ones around." Slippy said to show off.

"So we are wise enough to not make foolish mistakes, like other teams in previous seasons." Peppy claimed with confidence.

_The next pair consists of two female monkeys. One is smaller with very long straight blonde hair in a ponytail that reaches just past her body and short curly bangs; wearing a pink cap, pink shirt tied at bottom and blue round earrings. The other is taller with long straight hair in two-sided ponytails that reach her knees; wearing a purple/green/pink beanie, light blue bra with purple outlines & a flower in the middle, light blue sweatpants with a purple strap, pink sandals, white wristbands and yellow earrings._

**Team:** Dixie & Tiny

**Relationship:** Sisters

**Series:** Donkey Kong

"This trip will truly test our communication, strength and bond as sisters." Dixie, the smaller, yet older monkey said. "But no matter what happens on the race, I'll be happy enough to have done it with Tiny here."

"Plus, if we do receive the grand prize at the end, we'll likely give the majority of it to charities, and the remainder to the rest of the Kong family." Tiny added to Dixie's statement kindly. "And I'll always love my sister here."

"Me too Tiny." Dixie answered back. Then they both embrace in a hug.

_The last pair shown consists of an older man and younger woman. The man with grey hair, eyes, a grey mustache and a noticeable scar on his right cheek; wearing a black shirt, black pants, shoes and gloves. The woman, with short brunette hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, jean shorts to her knees, white 2-inch heels and a white admiral hat with a gold emblem on the front._

**Team:** (Old) Snake & Mei Ling

**Relationship:** Co-workers

**Series:** Metal Gear

"Since I am, presumably, the oldest player on the race at 79, the other contestants will likely want us to stay as long as possible, though I'm really 50 years old inside." Explained Snake, who looked very old.

"But with our smarts, we can obliterate them at the mental tasks ahead." Mei Ling continued for Snake. "I just hope that he can keep a good stamina for us to stay away from the back." Mei Ling ended with worry in her voice.

"You got that right woman." Snake laughed humorlessly.

_The camera switches to Zelda at the palace._

"Now, I happily present to you the winner of the audience vote. And the winner is:

_Screen zooms out, then all the way to the lone star far behind the others._

_The final pair consists of a middle-aged man and woman. The woman with long, wavy red hair in a ponytail and light brown eyes; wearing a one button pink blouse over her yellow under-shirt, bluish-purple skirt to the knees and classy, light yellow shoes. The man, with grayish-brown hair; wearing a buttoned up green collared-shirt with pineapples all over it, red visor with a small blue label on the side, sunglasses covering his eyes, dark green shorts and brown shoes._

**Team:** Delia & Oak

**Relationship:** Lifelong Friends

**Series:** Pokémon

"I am SO thankful for the viewer's, who voted for us through, for an automatic spot in The Amazing Race." Delia says to the camera while being grateful. "I would like to do this to show all the moms that you can do anything, if you put your mind to it."

"This little adventure will also give us the chance to see many regions we never thought were possible to exist as well." Oak stated. "And since I'm a researcher, this will allow me to expand my knowledge for further studies in the future." He finished.

"Getting on the show was the biggest goal I had. So no matter what happens, I'm happy either way." Delia wrapped up with a kind smile.

_Screen returns to Zelda._

"Which one of these teams can pull off the right amount of strength, speed and mental ability to come out and win the Amazing Race Game? Asked Zelda in rhetoric. "Which one will have the teamwork? Find out at the finish line of the final leg, but before we begin, let's head out to the starting line, where my partner, Link will join us."

Camera suddenly speeds up the time elapse by half an hour. The eleven selected teams were lined up, in front of the palace, from left to right in the order they arrived: Amy & Cream, Mario & Luigi, DK & Candy, Ash & Pikachu, Samus & Anthony, Sonic & Tails, Fox & Krystal, Peach & Daisy, Peppy & Slippy, Dixie & Tiny and Snake & Mei Ling. Most waited patiently for a few minutes, while others seemed annoyed. Then, two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere by Farore's Wind and the Gale Boomerang that unleashed wind over it. The competitors watched in awe as they appeared in front of them.

"Hello there teams, and welcome to the beautiful palace of Star Haven." Zelda began. "Now, before we explain the rules and all that, there is one thing that you should all know about." Link said, thus puzzling most of the teams, some of which with a hint of worry. "And no, no one will be disqualified." Link finished off, leaving the racers relieved a little.

"All right, let's get down to business. Take a good look around you as everyone here is your competition." Zelda stated. _(As she explains, the racers look at the others as instructed.)_ "Because the competition you see here is actually incomplete."

All the racers' then dropped their jaws like a bombshell hit them.

"That's right teams, because you're not the only ones racing this season." Link continued for Zelda. "You will be joined by one extra team, thus resulting in 12 of you for this season."

"Before you racers were accepted, there was a poll that we set up." Zelda stated. "That poll was used to see which one of the top 10 teams listed would win an automatic spot in the race. That team was selected by the majority of the public vote. The winning team will be arriving very shortly." _(While she's talking, the teams start to get annoyed with another team joining, making more competition.)_

One minute later, the last star vehicle arrived. All the racers watch carefully, trying to think of who this team is. Then, the door opened up slowly, and seconds later, a redhead woman in her late 30's and a middle-aged man, greyish-brown hair in his mid 50's, exited out. The other team's reactions ranged from amused to surprised, especially for two certain racers in the mix. The new team walked over to the co-hosts.

"Everyone, this is the team of Delia & Oak. They are the team that has won the public vote. So therefore, here's your new competition." Link explained.

Delia and Oak each gave a wave and smile to the other 11 teams, especially towards Ash and Pikachu, who are still utterly baffled beyond belief. Then the new pair took their spots besides Snake & Mei Ling to their left.

"Okay, now that we _officially_ have the complete cast, we'll get started with information you all need to know. Firstly, you should know that the race is separated in segments called legs. On every leg, you will encounter a detour, a roadblock, and a pit stop. However, you'll find extras, like U-Turns and Fast Forwards, on some legs. There will be thirteen legs, twelve pit stops and one finish line. As for the pit stops, you may want to get to them as fast as possible, because, if you're the last team to arrive at the pit stop…..you may be eliminated." Zelda explained thoroughly.

Most of the teams got worried or uncomfortable from the thought of being eliminated, but a few stood firm, believing they won't encounter that.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will each receive a certain amount of cash for any expenses you encounter during the race." Link continued for Zelda. "The only exception to this is airline tickets, for which the production will pay for. Remember, you may or may not get new tickets after you grab your fist set, depending on what the clue instructs. That pretty much covers all we can tell you on the rules."

"One last note is that the first team to cross the finish line, at the end of the thirteenth leg, will win…..one million dollars!" Zelda Exclaimed.

Everyone, vying for the prize, erupted with applause, whistles and shouts of joy and excitement. Each team thought they could win the million bucks, but only one will be the lucky pair of souls to win the grand prize.

"Alright, let's get this started," shouted Zelda. "On our signal, when we lower our arms, you can run over to your bags by the palace, open your first clue, head over to the marked vehicles, and start the race around multiple worlds."

"After that, it's all up to you." Link finished.

The twelve teams got into a running stance.

"The worlds are waiting for you." Zelda started.

"Travel safe." Link continued.

"GO!" Both yelled out as the twelve teams rushed to their bags to try a get theirs first.

**A/N** – Finally able to finish this chapter of "The Amazing Race Game". So, I would like to see what you readers, amazing race fans, or anyone else thought of the introduction. Was it good, okay, bad or something else? Please let me know in your reviews with anything you want to say, or type, like predictions and whatnot. And please don't send me flames. Thank you.


End file.
